Animagus, c'est pas forcément drôle
by Cykranoshka
Summary: NO SPOILERS DU TOME 6! Après avoir passé l'été à pleurer la mort de Sirius, Harry se redresse et prend une importante décision: il veut devenir, comme son parrain, un Animagus! FIC ABANDONNEE! MILLE PARDONS LES GENS!
1. Un lourd fardeau

**Auteur **: Off (c'est moi!)

**Disclaimer** : Tout, les personnages, les tomes… sont à JK Rowling (excepté l'histoire qui suit, bien sûr…)

**Salut à tous! Je suis très fière de vous présenter ma toute première fic ! Je ne sais pas si elle sera crédible par rapport aux précédents tomes (il est possible que j'oublie des détails, vu que je ne possède pas tous les livres) ; et bien que je m'informe régulièrement sur tout ce qui aura dans le tome 6, je ne respecterai pas tout… mais j'espère toutefois qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Blabla de l'autrice: L'ancien titre s'appelait "Sur les traces de Sirius", mais sur les conseils d'une copine, je l'ai changé. Dites-moi votre avis!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

---0----0---

**Chapitre 1 : Un lourd fardeau**

Nous sommes à la fin du mois d'août, dans une petite chambre de 4, Privet Drive. Le locataire de cette chambre n'était autre que Harry Potter. Celui-ci, comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'été, pleurait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait le comprendre : Il avait perdu Sirius Black, son parrain, celui qu'il affectionnait tant, l'incarnation même de l'espoir d'échapper enfin et pour de bon aux Dursley. Ainsi, le souvenir de sa brutale disparition dans la chambre de la Mort ne faisait que le rendre encore plus dépressif. Harry a perdu le goût de vivre, il aimait rester enfermé dans sa chambre à se lamenter sans arrêt, ou il ruminait des idées noires, maudissant tout ce qui touche à la magie noire, notamment les Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs, et, bien entendu, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…Lord Voldemort.

Oh ça oui, Harry le haïssait, peut-être plus encore que Rogue, son professeur de Potions…Quoique…

…il ne savait pas lequel des deux il détestait le plus, car tous deux étaient perfides et cruels.

Mais pourquoi diable gaspillait-il son temps à maudire ses ennemis? Ce n'est pas ce qui fera revenir Sirius…

Bien sûr, il avait pensé à ses résultats des BUSE. Au milieu de la seconde semaine des vacances, étaient parvenus, par hibou, des notes vraiment inattendues pour Harry –qui n'y songeait même plus. En fait, il avait obtenu d'excellentes notes : des « Optimal » en Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Il en était à peine étonné), en Sortilèges, en Potions (A la vue de ladite matière, il manqua de tomber à la renverse), ainsi qu'en Soins aux Créatures Magiques ; des « Effort Exceptionnel » en Métamorphoses, en Botanique ; un « Acceptable » en Astronomie (Il se demanda comment il s'y était pris), et en Divination (Au niveau de cette matière, il eut de gros doutes sur leur manière de corriger, encore fallait-il savoir si, en Divination, ils corrigent réellement…) ; enfin, il s'y était attendu, il avait une superbe mention « Désolant » en Histoire de la Magie (« Ca fait tâche sur mon joli bulletin », fit Harry en plaisantant).

Pendant deux jours, il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait fait pour faire mieux en Divination qu'en Histoire de la Magie…Peut-être était-ce le fait que Harry s'était endormi durant le dernier examen…

A ce moment précis, il s'était rappelé le rêve qu'il avait fait…il avait cru Sirius en danger, alors que ça n'avait pas été le cas…

Depuis, il avait abandonné son bulletin quelque part sur son bureau et avait reprit ses lamentations.

…

…Sirius…

…

"Hey! S'écria Harry, j'ai trouvé ! Au lieu de passer ma vie à pleunicher, et si je trouvais un petit quelque chose pour mon parrain ? Heu…nan…d'après Nick, je ne peux pas le ressusciter …Hmmm…Un hommage, alors? Ah oui ! Puisque personne ne pense à Sirius, moi, son filleul, je penserai tout le temps à lui, mais de façon positive…C'est pas mal du tout, ça!...Heu…mais comment ?...Faudra que je demande à Ron et à Hermione…"

Il poursuivit longuement ses réflexions, puis, épuisé mais désormais heureux, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, chose exceptionnelle ces derniers temps…

---0----0---

**Voilà voilààà! C'était l'incipit de l'histoire! Désolée, je ne savais pas trop comment enclencher l'intrigue, ce début était un peu laborieux. Mais promis, juré, aux prochains chapitres, je ferai de mon mieux : y aura plein d'action, ne vous en faites surtout pas, tout est prévu (j'ai le plan de ma fic sous les yeux, même!)**

…

**Oh ! Et pis zut ! Je vous donne tout de suite le chapitre 2!**


	2. La décision

**Auteur :** Off (bah moi, quoi !)

**Disclaimer: **Tout, les personnages, les tomes… sont à JK Rowling (excepté l'histoire qui suit, bien sûr…)

**Résumé :** Pas question de le répéter !

**Bijour !**

**Voici à présent le second chapitre, qui est nettement moins laborieux que le premier, et qui a un peu plus d'humour…du moins je l'espère ;-)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

---0----0---

**Chapitre 2 : La décision **

« Oh, Sirius…si tu savais… »

(Off: _tout le mal, que l'on me fait…oups ! Désolée ça m'a échappé ! Pourtant je suis pas très…enfin, on se comprend…)_

---

« …

…Sirius…

…Je vais trouver…

…L'honneur que tu mérites…

…Tu es haï de tous…

…Mais pour moi…

…Tu es un héros…

…Je te vengerai…

…Foutue Lestrange…

…Sirius…

_"Harry?"_

…C'est toi, Sirius? ...

_"Harry?"_

…Que veux-tu ? M'aider? ...

_"Haaarryyy…"_

…Oui je suis toujours là! …

_"Harry!"_

…Attends! J'arrive! ...

-HARRY!

Harry ressentit alors une vive douleur à la joue gauche, et se sentit basculer sur le côté, ressentant au même moment un choc douloureux sur la tempe droite. Hermione venait de le gifler avec une violence et une précision dont elle seule avait le secret, le genre de gifle que s'était écopé Malefoy durant leur 3è année.

Harry, sur le point de lui demander, avec une politesse faisant concurrence à celle de Ron, la raison de cette sainte gifle, s'arrêta un instant dans ses pensées. Où était-il? Quel jour était-il? Que faisait-il? Qui sont ces deux individus en costume? Qui était-il? Comment s'appelait-il?

…_heu…_

Puis, comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui, tout lui revint : il était à bord du Poudlard Express, sur le chemin les menant à l'école de sorcellerie, et nous étions le 1er Septembre et, vu le peu de lumière qui émanait au dehors, on pouvait en déduire que la nuit approchait. En observant tout autour de lui, il s'aperçoit qu'il était allongé sur le côté, la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre du compartiment. En poursuivant ses observations, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas facile, vu que ses lunettes étaient tombées par terre, il pouvait voir les visages de Ron et de Hermione, qui le regardaient avec d'étranges sphères blanches, semblables à des balles de ping-pong tachées tantôt de bleu, tantôt de brun…en clair, ils le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Vu leurs visages étonnés, Harry en déduisit qu'il s'était endormi…

…un sommeil calme, paisible, tranquille…

…il avait même bien dormi…

…il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours…

…ou des semaines…

…des mois…

…c'était peut-être le cas…

…hmmm…

…dormir…

-HARRY!

Harry ouvrit alors grand les yeux et se baissa en quatrième vitesse afin d'esquiver une autre sainte-baffe d'Hermione. Visiblement, non seulement il avait failli se rendormir, mais aussi Herm' commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Ce n'est plus l'heure de roupiller, Harry! Nous allons bientôt arriver, tu n'as toujours pas mis ton uniforme, et, en plus, Malefoy te cherche!

-Malefoy me cherche? répéta Harry. Ben pourquoi?…heu…ajouta-t-il en voyant Herm' lever les yeux au ciel. Eh bé! Il est vachement rancunier, le Malefoy Junior…

-Il est plus que rancunier, Harry, fit remarquer Ron. Il veut te faire la peau : je l'ai entendu en parler à Parkinson dans le compartiment des préfets. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas très discret…

-Mais bien sûr, répliqua ironiquement Harry. On se demande où est-ce qu'il va chercher ses fantasmes…

Sous la réflexion du Survivant, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Et voilà comment bien démarrer l'année, et c'est moi qui me dis ça, pensa-t-il, puis il ajouta :

-De toute façon, vu que Malefoy est comme son père, il lui sera difficile de me faire la peau...

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit alors une voix traînante, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur que mon père.

Surpris, Harry se redressa, ramassa ses lunettes, les remit sur son nez et tourna la tête.

Drago Malefoy venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il avait silencieusement ouverte. Comme à son habitude, il était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle, ses "gardes du corps". Cependant, il n'affichait plus ce sourire goguenard que nos trois amis connaissaient si bien : à l'évidence, il avait entendu la conversation.

-Eh bien, Potter, commença-t-il, voilà une drôle de manière de parler de moi derrière mon dos! Tu devrais me respecter un peu plus, moi qui viens de perdre mon papa adoré…, ajouta-t-il, feignant la plainte et le désespoir.

-C'est cela, oui, répliqua aussitôt Harry. Si tu ne veux pas faire la même erreur que ton "papa adoré", commence déjà par m'éviter ; ensuite vaut mieux que t'arrêtes de pleurnicher, ta bobine se déforme au point de ressembler à la tronche de ton daron!

-Nan mais dis donc, Potter! Tu l'as vue, ta « bobine »? Paraît que t'es le portrait craché de ton père. Je te plains…

Harry serra les poings. Bien qu'il savait que son père avait un caractère désagréable, il l'aimait quand même ; de plus, il s'était habitué à son physique, qu'il avait longtemps détesté : il était beaucoup moins complexé et beaucoup plus musclé que ces dernières années. La cause? Quand on est le cousin du nouveau champion d'Angleterre de boxe, catégorie "poids lourds" Junior, pour ne pas se (re)faire passer pour un punching-ball, mieux vaut avoir du réflexe…et beaucoup de muscles!

La voix doucereusement traînante de Malefoy fit sortir Harry de ses vagues pensées. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard d'acier, il eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme s'il savait à l'avance que les événements allaient bientôt se précipiter. Il avait vu juste, car :

-Mouais, je te plains! Avoir un père au physique douteux, qui, comme pour aggraver son cas déjà désespéré, a épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe…je préfère encore mon père en taule plutôt qu'une situation comme la tienne! Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire, c'est que tu es orphelin…

C'en était trop. Le trio, Harry en tête, se jeta sur Malefoy, qui cessa aussitôt son rire sarcastique. Celui-ci se prit un joli crochet du droit de la part de Harry, additionné d'une très belle gauche-droite de Ron, la gauche dans l'œil droit du blond, et la droite dans son estomac.

D'abord hébétés par l'attaque-surprise d'une puissance exceptionnelle, Crabbe et Goyle tentèrent de défendre leur "patron", de la même manière que les deux jeunes Gryffondor ; mais c'était compté sans le courage d' Hermione : elle seule contre ces deux molosses, et elle sait ce qu'elle fait! Lestement, dans des mouvements rapides et souples, elle expédia ces deux abrutis, grâce à son arme secrète, que représentent ses légendaires torgnoles.

Harry et Ron, qui avaient entr'aperçu la double mise au tapis, s'arrêtèrent soudainement, fixant leur amie, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Drago profita de l'instant d'inattention pour se dégager et se mettre à distance entre lui et le trio. Sous son air indifférent se cachait une belle peur, une peur compréhensible : il était amoché de partout, avec des bleus, des bosses, des hématomes aux bras (ils étaient peu visibles, vu qu'il portait son uniforme avec –ô rage!- son insigne de préfet), son nez saignait et son œil droit arborait une couleur de feu qui, au fil du temps, risquait de s'assombrir. Conscient de l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il venait de subir, il décida de battre en retraite.

Il tenta de reprendre son attitude satanique, quoique celle-ci demeure erronée, car sa crainte prédomine le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, et ne put que leur cracher :

-Alors…C'est tout ce que vous savez faire? Bastonner les autres, c'est tout ce que vous savez faire pour imposer votre loi? Bande de…

-Oh, sois gentil, ferme-la, Malefoy, jeta Ron. Parce que si j'étais toi, je ferais plus attention à ce que tu dis…

-Mais je parle en tant que **_préfet_**, Weasley, fit le blond, qui avait soudain repris un peu de son audace, tout en pointant un doigt sur son insigne, un "P" enlacé par un serpent. Et donc, en tant que **_préfet_**, vous devrez subir tous les trois les conséquences de vos actes!

Il eut, à nouveau, un petit rire.

-Weasmoche (les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur écarlate) et Sang-de-Bourbe (les poings et les dents d' Hermione se serrèrent), vos statuts de préfets sont en graaand danger… (une fois encore, et ça saoule beaucoup nos trois amis, il eut un autre petit rire)…quant à toi, petit pote Potter (une envie de meurtre embruma l'esprit de Harry), tu fais carrément de la récidive…

-Sans aucun doute, répliqua le concerné, il faut croire que tu n'as pas peur de mes coups, puisque tu continues à nous provoquer…

Malefoy prit alors une teinte rose.

-Eh bien, Potter, je voulais être indulgent avec toi…pas de chance, tu n'auras pas de cadeau! Attends un peu quand on sera à Poudlard!

Sur ce, il sortit du compartiment, mais la vitesse de cette éclipse trahit son impatience de ne plus voir ses tortionnaires. Cependant…

-Eh, Malefoy!

Surpris, le prétentieux blondinet fit volte-face. Il était à distance du compartiment, mais il reconnut le visage de Harry, qui passait l'embrasure de la porte.

-Dis donc, cradingue! Tu pourrais prendre tes deux poubelles avec toi! C'est pas la décharge publique, ici!

---

Minuit sonna quelque part dans le château.

La nuit était claire et belle, et Harry pouvait voir par la fenêtre ouverte quelques hiboux voler gaiement au clair de lune. Cette dernière était pleine, et il faisait une chaleur exceptionnelle, presque insoutenable. Mais pas complètement, car Harry pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores de Ron et de Neville, ainsi que les respirations régulières de Seamus et de Dean : allez savoir comment, mais, malgré la vague de chaleur, tous les quatre dormaient à poings fermés.

Seul Harry ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas sommeil, en plus d'avoir très chaud. Il avait vécu de sacrés événements au cours d'une seule journée : Lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, tous les élèves avaient assisté en direct au naufrage-éclair d'une des barques, qui contenait une dizaine de première année, ce qui était un peu trop pour la pauvre barque. Heureusement, Hagrid, aidé par le calmar géant, était parvenu à tous les ramener sur la terre ferme ; Avant la cérémonie de la Répartition, tous, élèves comme profs, avaient passé un excellent moment de rigolade en écoutant la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau Magique, un poème dédié à Fred et Georges Weasley, manquant de peu de sauter les qualités des Quatre Fondateurs de l'école, s'il n'avait pas été "réorienté" par le professeur McGonagall –qui, pourtant, avait tout le mal du monde à réprimer ses gloussements- ; La répartition des nouveaux élèves s'était donc passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Harry avait pu faire la connaissance du petit frère de Colin et Dennis Crivey, Erwann Crivey, qui –il faut croire que c'est de famille!- figure parmi les dix élèves qui étaient tombés à l'eau peu de temps auparavant ; Le festin s'était bien passé, mis à part le fait que Ron mangeait comme un morfale, au point de piller toute la table, et ce, malgré les vives protestations d'Hermione et de Ginny, très vite suivies par les filles (qui, bien qu'elles faisaient attention à leur ligne, voulaient toutefois manger un peu) , puis par l'ensemble de la table de Gryffondor…bref, ce fut un véritable charivari qui ensuivit l'incroyable gourmandise de son meilleur ami ; Peu de temps après, le trio d'enfer avait croisé le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, un Serpentard ("on se demande vraiment si c'est Dumbledore qui nomme les préfets ici!", s'était exclamé Ron à voix haute), puis, à la vue et au regard de cet être très antipathique, ils s'étaient promis qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils lui feraient une bonne blague dont il se souviendra encore longtemps ("un truc digne de Fred et Georges", disait Herm', "faudra leur demander conseil", ajoutait Harry, "ou mieux : les faire venir! Ils pourraient tester leurs nouvelles inventions eux-mêmes!", renchérissait Ron, "Cooool!", s'exclamaient en chœur les deux autres) ;…

Ainsi que les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le train : la visite-surprise de Malefoy et de ses deux acolytes, suivie de la mémorable bagarre. Le Survivant se souviendra encore longtemps de la prouesse d'Hermione, qui avait réussi à mettre KO les sieurs Crabbe et Goyle –un fait exceptionnel qui n'avait encore jamais pris réalité avant elle- rien qu'en les giflant!

"Il faudra fêter ça", pensa Harry. "Tout le monde serait tellement fier d'elle, d'autant qu'on n'aurait jamais cru ça d'elle… Même Sirius n'aurait jamais cru à un tel exploit…"

A la pensée de Sirius, Harry s'arrêta un instant dans ses songes.

"…"

Sirius…

"…Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Ron et à Hermione, demain matin…"

A ces mots, et avec une certaine inconscience, il parvint finalement à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

---

-Passe-moi le bacon, s'il te plaît, Harry.

-En même temps, peux-tu faire passer les toasts à Ginny, s'il te plaît? Elle voudrait enfin en avoir.

Les yeux encore embués de fatigue, Harry exécuta les commissions matinales, avant d'attaquer ses œufs sur le plat. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était enfilé durant le festin de la veille, il mourait de faim, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, les trois œufs avaient disparu de son assiette. Dans le même délai, Ron s'était ingurgité 3 tranches de bacon, 2 toasts à la marmelade, 1 petit pain au lait tartiné de miel, ainsi qu'une tasse ("empruntée" à Hagrid) de thé bien sucré.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était contentée d'un thé. Elle n'avait pas envie de réprimander le grand dadais pour sa gourmandise. De plus, elle était occupée à lire "La Gazette du Sorcier".

-Oh, Ron, tu es absolument répugnant, s'exclama Parvati Patil.

-Tu risques de tomber malade à force de manger tout ça à cette vitesse, fit Lavande Brown, qui était d'humeur beaucoup plus cool que sa copine. Mais son calme va être rudement mis à l'épreuve, car… :

-Mmgnmhgroupfngnbrafmiammiombouffgloup…

Faut-il préciser que l'animal qui ruminait d'une façon si étrange, n'était autre que Ron qui profitait pleinement de la vie…en mangeant ?

-Beuââârrghh! C'est…C'est DEGOUTANT, s'indigna Parvati. Tu es IMMONDE!

-M'enfin Parvat'! Calme-toi, risqua Lavande. Il a le droit de manger, quand même…

-Nan mais tu a vu! Il est tout simplement dégueu! Un vrai porc! Pire qu'hier!

-Bon, j'admets qu'il se tient assez mal à table, mais…

-Quoi, tu le défends, maintenant!

-Mais…

-Oh, tais-toi! Tout le monde est contre moi, aujourd'hui! Je me casse!

Et ce fut une Parvati vexée, au bord des larmes, qui quitta en trombe la Grande Salle. Ron, interloqué par la colère de la jeune fille, alla demander à Lavande :

-Gnaikes(chompmiam!)qnilirend(gloup-haaa!)…?

-Pardon? Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît?

Ron voulut lui répondre, mais voyant son regard foudroyant, il s'empressa d'avaler et dit :

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à Parvati? Elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude…

-Tu sais, fit calmement Lavande, si tu pouvais manger plus silencieusement à table, ce serait déjà bien…Ensuite, en ce moment, elle est sur les nerfs, au bord de la dépression.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, exactement, demandèrent en chœur Harry, Neville et Ginny.

Tous les trois avaient assisté à la scène, et l'avaient observée avec attention.

-En fait, hésita Lavande, elle est persuadée que tout le monde la déteste, car elle a passé un été horrible. Quand elle ne se querellait pas avec ses parents ou sa sœur jumelle, elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa chambre, toute seule.

-Toute seule, s'étonna Ginny. Je croyais qu'elle avait un chat.

-Tu veux parler de Kâli, sa chatte noire?...Elle est morte quelques jours après notre départ de Poudlard, au tout début des vacances. La canicule, ajouta-t-elle inutilement.

-En tout cas, continua-t-elle, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé, je ne la reconnais plus…Pourtant, on est amies depuis qu'on est arrivées ici ! On se disait tout, sans tabous…Mais là, pouf, pas un mot, elle est devenue muette comme une carpe! Je suis comme vous, je suis très inquiète pour elle…Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Oh, il ne faut pas s'en faire pour elle.

Hermione, contrairement à ce que pensaient les autres, écoutait attentivement la conversation, et apparemment, elle en était très intéressée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Parvat', dit-elle. Elle dit avoir passé "un été horrible", car la mort de Kâli lui a fait un choc : elle tenait beaucoup à sa chatte, et sa brutale disparition a provoqué un vide dans sa tête ; tour à tour, elle était triste, chagrinée, mêlés à la colère, et elle avait l'impression que personne ne la comprend, d'où le fait qu'elle se disputait si souvent avec ses parents et avec Padma.

Elle marqua une pause, sous l'œil ébahi de ses amis ("Mais comment elle sait tout ça? Elle a eu un diplôme en psychologie ou quoi!")

-Pour le moment, sa dépression semble avoir persisté, ce qui explique sans doute le fait qu'elle ne te parle plus de rien. Elle a besoin de soutien, d'aide, et c'est dans ton rôle d'amie d'aller lui porter secours. Elle te considère comme ta meilleure amie, et c'est à toi qu'elle a raconté tout cela et à personne d'autre, car elle te fait confiance. Elle ne te demande qu'une chose : que tu l'aides à sortir du trou noir dans lequel elle est tombée.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Lavande. Sans perdre une seconde, elle se leva et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle.

-Et voilà, fit Hermione, satisfaite. Je m'en suis bien sortie, visiblement.

-Visiblement? On jurerait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, s'exclama Ginny, impressionnée.

Harry, lui, était plus qu'impressionné. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait, à peu près, le même comportement que sa camarade, à la différence que, lorsqu'il parvenait à ne pas penser à Sirius, il était comme tout le monde : joyeux, rieur, coléreux aussi (Quand il s'énerve pour peu, ses amis se disaient simplement qu'il est en forme!). En parlant de Sirius…Par sa prestation de psychanalyste –et ce n'est pas la première!-, Herm' était, Harry en était convaincu, la personne à qui parler.

Mais soudain, la cloche de l'école sonna, au grand malheur de tous les élèves, en particulier notre balafré préféré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps, distribué au début du déjeuner.

Alooors…Ce matin, il avait…Double cours de Métamorphoses et Sortilèges.

"Youpee" fut la première réflexion de Harry.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait l'après-midi : Double cours de Potions, avec le vieux Rogue, l'une des personnes que Harry aurait voulu ne jamais revoir…Remarquez, il y avait pas mal de monde qu'il aurait voulu ne plus revoir, mais Rogue, les Malefoy (père comme fils) et Voldemort étaient les premiers sur sa liste, suivis, de près, d'Ombrage, de Queudver et de Fudge…Quoi qu'il en soit :

"Yahoo" fut la seconde réflexion de Harry.

---

-Tu veux faire QUOI, s'écria Hermione, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves dont Seamus Finnigan, qui fit exploser son bocal.

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, répondit sèchement Harry, courroucé par tant d'indiscrétion.

Ils durent cependant interrompre la conversation, car le professeur Flitwick commençait à s'inquiéter au sujet de la perturbation de la classe, provoquée par…Miss Parfaite.

En ce cours de Sortilèges, les élèves doivent remplir un bocal d'eau et, si possible, y faire apparaître un petit poisson bien vivant. Le sort à lancer était difficile, très difficile, et déjà le quart de la classe avait abandonné pour plutôt se consacrer –discrètement- à d'autres activités, notamment le bavardage.

Ron faisait partie de ces élèves, et préférait de tout cœur écouter les intentions de Harry au sujet de Sniffle. Harry, lui, avait tenté maintes fois le sortilège de l'Aquarium et avait réussi à faire apparaître un peu d'eau, mais, l'esprit trop embrumé par la fatigue et le stress, il abandonna tout aussi vite. Hermione, quant à elle, eut tôt fait de maîtriser l'enchantement, et jouait allègrement avec son poisson rouge, avant que Harry ne l'interrompît dans ses jeux, car il avait "quelque chose d'important à lui dire".

Harry lui avait tout raconté, tout révélé, de A à Z, le tout dans un seul et unique souffle. A la fin, son teint avait viré au violet à cause du manque d'oxygène, ce qui provoqua chez Ron une réaction rouge vif sur son visage, ainsi que des larmes aux yeux et des grosses difficultés à rester tranquille. Herm', par contre, avait pâli au point de ressembler à un fantôme ; et pour accentuer cet aspect quelque peu ectoplasmique, ses yeux rappelaient inévitablement ceux de Luna Lovegood –en pire, peut-être.

-Mais, Harry, dit-elle, reprenant tout doucement ses couleurs, ce que tu veux faire est noble, certes, mais as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire _exactement_?

-Heu, non, pas exactement, et c'est justement pour ça que je t'en parle : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, à ma place?

-Hum…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seulement entre eux, car le cours devenait de plus en plus bruyant et le professeur Flitwick ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.

-…Ecoute, Harry, dit enfin Hermione, je vais y réfléchir…mais finalement, je pense que tu as bien fait de nous en parler, à Ron et à moi.

-Vrai?

-Oui, il vaut mieux que tu fasses fonctionner ton cerveau plutôt que le noyer dans tes larmes…

Pas de doute, c'était Hermione tout craché. Et c'était bien pour ça que Harry l'appréciait autant : parfois chiante, certes, mais très brillante…un peu patiente, aussi…

Enfin soulagé d'un lourd fardeau de tout un été, Harry réussit enfin à remplir son bocal à ras bord et parvint même à faire apparaître un superbe scalaire noir, blanc et jaune, provoquant à son amie une pointe de jalousie. Ron, quant à lui, eut pour résultat, au grand amusement de la classe, un bon gros poisson pané, trônant fièrement au fond du bocal désespérément sec.

---0----0---

**Ouf! Terminé! J'ai bien cru ne jamais le finir. C'est pas étonnant, suffit de voir la longueur du chapitre! Je vous avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru que ce chapitre pourrait être aussi long…Un imprévu, quoi! Mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup! **

**Dédicaces :**

**--A ¤Aela¤, Ministre de la Magie sur le site et le forum d' ¤Alohomora¤ **

**--A Nath's, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui m'a promis de lire ma fic même si c'est COMPLETEMENT naze…on tient ses promesses, très chère !**

**Ouf ! J'espère n'avoir rien oublié ! Allez, et…oh ! C'est quoi, ce joli bord bouton avec « Go » écrit dessus ?**


	3. Une transformation

**Auteur :** Off (bah moi, quoi !)

**Disclaimer: **Tout, les personnages, les tomes… sont à JK Rowling (excepté l'histoire qui suit, bien sûr…)

**Bijour tout l'monde !**

**Et voici, au grand plaisir des passionnés de la lecture, le chapitre 3 !**

**Avouez-le, vous l'attendiez avec impatience, non ?**

…**Qui a dit « non » ?**

**Bon…**

**Au fait ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir l'avancement de mes fics, mes blablas, du tout et du n'importe quoi, allez faire un tour dans ma bio ! Je la mets régulièrement à jour, à la manière de news…vous êtes prévenus ! nn Et pis...Merci pour vos reviews ! **

---0----0---

**Chapitre 3 : Une transformation…**

Nombre de jeunes Moldus pensent que l'école, c'est excessivement long. Une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas un jeune sorcier qui pensera ça !

Nous voici de retour à Poudlard, et Octobre touchait déjà à sa fin. Halloween approchait à grands pas, ce qui enchantait –c'est le cas de le dire- les élèves.

Seul Harry n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à sa question : Que faire pour la mémoire de Sirius ?

Certains jours, il lui arrivait de déprimer : il n'écoutait plus rien en cours, il ne mangeait plus rien, il ne parlait à plus personne, ou alors il se cachait, près du lac ou dans une pièce abandonnée du château, salle de classe, tour, ou même cachot. Lorsque l'un de ces signes de dépression apparaissait, il fallait faire appel aux « guérisseurs spécialistes » : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. L'un ou l'autre parvenait toujours à le « guérir », de quelque manière que ce soit. Où qu'il aille, ils finissaient toujours par le retrouver. Quoi qu'il fasse de travers, ils le remettaient toujours sur le droit chemin. A les voir à l'œuvre, on aurait le sentiment de les prendre pour de vrais gardes du corps, presque comme des parents trop couveurs, limite pots-de-colle. Mais, aux yeux de Harry, Ron et Herm' étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il ait jamais eu, et il leur était infiniment reconnaissant.

En ce 28 Octobre, Harry n'était pas déprimé ; Cependant, il se coupa des autres et, une fois seul, il partit tranquillement se promener dans les couloirs. Il savait bien qu'il ne devrait pas, car ses amis allaient très vite s'inquiéter de son absence, et ainsi partir à sa recherche, fouillant dans chaque recoin du château. Mais, en espérant que l'approche de la fête d'Halloween allait leur changer les idées, il poursuivit sa promenade.

Soudain, quelque chose lui attira son attention : dans l'ombre, derrière une statue de Greta Grandamour, il vit deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixaient avec insistance. Harry eut une petite idée sur l'appartenance de ces yeux et, lentement, il s'approcha d'elles. Puis, un quart de seconde plus tard, il fit un pas de côté. Miss Teigne, la mauvaise chatte de Rusard, avait essayé de lui bondir au visage. Manquant sa cible de peu, elle retomba à quelques mètres du Survivant, avec une souplesse un peu trop prononcée pour un chat. Une fois à terre, elle tourna sa tête à moitié dégarnie vers Harry, qui, perplexe, répliqua :

-Hum, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'ici, c'est hors-limite ? Je peux quand même me balader dans les couloirs, nan ?

Puis, plus pour lui-même, il ajouta :

-Ah, si seulement tu pouvais me parler…Ca m'arrangerait, franchement…

Il fixa l'animal. Celui-ci était devenu étrangement calme, comparé aux années précédentes. Dans ces moments-là, Miss Teigne lui cracherait sans cesse à la figure, ou bien serait partie chercher son maître.

Or, là, elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle observait, de ses yeux couleur d'or (c'était la première fois que Harry qualifiait ces iris ainsi), le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Le spectacle était bizarre, étrange…et pourtant, une sorte de lien de communication s'était établie, et Harry eut même l'impression que son « interlocutrice » l'écoutait et comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait, par la parole comme par le regard.

Les secondes parurent durer une éternité.

Au bout d'un long moment, la chatte détourna son regard, fila lestement derrière la statue et disparut.

Harry resta là, au beau milieu du couloir, sans bouger, sans même remuer le petit doigt. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures durant, lorsque soudain, une voix traînante le fit sortir de sa torpeur :

-Et bien, et bien…Mais c'est ce cher Potter…

Harry fit volte-face.

"Oh misère…Pas lui… !"

Comme tu dis, Harry…Car, une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était Malefoy.

Harry en avait à présent plus que marre de voir sa bobine –il lui en avait déjà fait la remarque dans le train. Cette espèce de blondasse pète-sec lui tapait sur le système à chaque fois qu'il le croisait –dans la Grande Salle, avant les cours de Potions (eh oui ! Lui aussi a réussi ses BUSE !). Certains jours, il se demandait même comment Crabbe et Goyle parvenaient à le supporter…remarque, ils n'ont pas l'air d'y songer : on les obligerait de se lier d'amitié avec un insupportable gros troll bien puant, que ça ne leur dérangerait absolument pas…

-Hé, Potter ! T'essaies de retourner mentalement sur ta planète ?

-Hin, hin ! Très drôle, Malefoy…

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider…, fit le Serpentard, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, la main sur sa baguette.

-Ouh, toi, tu n'as pas reçu assez de coups sur le nez…!

-Oh, je suis mort de trouille ! Et que vas-tu me faire, petit pote Potter ?

-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry, qui s'approchait lentement vers son agaçant ennemi. Par contre, je peux te montrer tout de suite mes plus profondes pensées à ton égard…

-Tiens, tiens, dit une voix. Je serais curieux de voir ça…

A nouveau, Harry fit volte-face, et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements : c'était la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue, le prof le plus détesté et le plus craint de tout Poudlard, en dehors de Serpentard, naturellement. Toujours paré de ses habits noirs et austères, le teint toujours aussi cireux et les cheveux toujours aussi gras…pas de doute, c'est bientôt Halloween.

-Eh bien, Potter, je vous dérange ? N'étiez-vous pas sur le point de réaliser un grand exploit ? Semblable à celui dans le train le jour de la rentrée ?

Harry eut soudain le souffle coupé. Comment savait-il cela ? La réponse n'était pas bien loin : Malefoy le fixait, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Pfeuh ! La balance ! La mauviette ! Le petit…"

-Bien, Potter, vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce genre d'attitude mérite une sanction sévère comme vous les aimez tant…

"Oh, le croisé Troll-Effroi, ta g…"

-…alors pour commencer, vous aurez deux semaines de retenue…

"De quoi ? Deux semaines ? Raaah…si je dénonçais Ron, histoire de ne pas être tout seul ?..."

-…et je vous rassure tout de suite, M.Weasley sera de la partie…

"Heu j'ai rien dit ! Juré !"

-…ainsi que Miss Granger…

"Oh, oh ! Elle va avoir un choc, la p'tite Hermione ! Quand elle va apprendre qu'elle est collée pour avoir mis au tapis les deux gorilles de Malefoy…bon je sais que les animaux ont le droit d'être protégés, mais quand même…"

-…Ensuite ! J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor…chacun…

"Bah tiens ! Ca m'aurait étonné…"

-…et puis je crois que je vais m'arranger pour que cet « exploit » - Il eut un rictus méprisant – soit gravé dans vos dossiers scolaires…

"Bon, c'est fini ? Je peux partir ?"

-…Bien ! Si j'ai autre chose, Potter, vous serez prévenu ! Pour l'instant, ce sera tout, mais, croyez-moi, je ferai en sorte que vous ne touchiez plus à un seul de mes élèves. Est-ce bien clair, Potter ?

"Ah, apparemment, c'est à moi de répondre…heu je dois lui dire quoi ?"

-Eh bien, Potter ? Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

-…Limpide, Monsieur. Limpide.

Rogue le regarda de ses yeux noirs de haine.

-…Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, M.Malefoy.

-Merci, Monsieur, fit Malefoy.

Pour lui, c'était Noël avec deux mois d'avance. Le regard hautain, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il fixa une dernière fois Harry de façon à lui dire silencieusement : « J'ai gagné, Potter ! », avant de se diriger vers les cachots, prenant un raccourci derrière une tapisserie.

Une fois encore, Harry se retrouva seul. Mais pas pour très longtemps, car… :

-Hé, Harry ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

-Nous étions inquiets pour toi, tu sais.

Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry. En fait, ils faillirent carrément lui rentrer dedans.

Sans hésiter une seconde, le Survivant leur raconta sa rencontre avec Malefoy puis Rogue, mais passa sous silence celle avec Miss Teigne. Cette chatte était devenue étrange, mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être que passager…une saute d'humeur, sans doute.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Le couloir était exceptionnellement désert. Harry finit par rompre le silence :

-Heu…dis-moi, Hermione, est-ce que tu aurais…

-Nan mais tu crois quoi ? Que j'aurais volontairement oublié , répliqua brutalement la concernée. Mais bien sûr que j'y ai réfléchi ! Et depuis le temps que j'ai trouvé…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux , fit bêtement Ron (il était de plus en plus souvent à côté de la plaque)

-Plus tard, répliqua la jeune fille à l'adresse du grand dadais, puis elle se tourna vers Harry, lui répétant :

-Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il te faut.

Harry était abasourdi. Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à prendre le train en marche.

-Ecoute, Harry, poursuivit-elle. Ce que tu veux, c'est honorer ton parrain, mais en même temps, tu veux être digne de lui. Aussi…

Elle baissa la voix, et, d'un air très mystérieux…

-…que dirais-tu de devenir un Animagus ?

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un Animagus, lui ? De quoi il aurait l'air ?

-Hm, à voir ta tête, tu n'en a pas l'air convaincu. Aurais-tu peur, par hasard ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Hé hé… Si tu veux, Ron et moi ferons la démarche avec toi…

-Oh oui ! Oh oui , s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste (Off : ça y est ! il est connecté ! sortez le champagne…lol). Moi, je suis OK à 100 ! On commence quand ?

-Roh, chut , fit Herm', avant de se tourner, une fois encore, vers Harry. J'ai déjà la recette de la potion nécessaire et tous les ingrédients qu'il faut, ainsi que le sortilège adéquat. Venez aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ce soir à 20h pétantes, juste avant le couvre-feu. Je vous expliquerai tout, à condition que vous ne vous faites pas choper par la vieille aux cheveux longs…

-Huh ? fit Ron.

-Andouille, c'est de Rusard dont je parle ! (sa voix avait quelque chose de moqueur, visiblement elle n'appréciait pas le concierge). Bon alors n'oubliez pas : 20h aux toilettes de Mimi. Notre décision sera prise. Je vous promets une nuit inoubliable…

---0----0---

**Voilà ! Ouf ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais m'efforcer de vous faire la recette ! Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater… ! En attendant, R+R plizzz!**

**Encore une fois, pardon pour les gros retards ! Je manque cruellement de ponctualité, et en plus on me bourre de devoirs, sans parler de ma passion…les JEUX VIDEOS ! (oui oui oui, j'adore ça ! Lesquels ? Ya un indice logé dans ce chapitre, mais la réponse est dans ma bio ! Et, au passage, DS, ferme-la). Enfin là je déménage ENFIN avec ma tribu, et une fois bien installés, à moi le nouvel ordi…fini les ordis du bahut ! Vive la liberté ! nn**

**Dédicaces :**

- **Lorraine L, à qui j'abuse de sa patience (depuis le mois de Décembre qu'elle attendait le chapitre 3…ma pauvre !) Elle est enfin servie…mais STP, dis-moi ce que t'en penses, laisse-moi une review ! nn**

- **Nayru, de Alo…on se voit à Ste-Mangouste avec Nath's, d'acc ? Ou alors dans les MP, pour que je te ressaoûle avec Zelda…lol**

- **M.Rogue, porté disparu d'Alo…reviennns ! Que je te fasse un bisou : XD**


	4. Qui tourne mal

**Disclaimer** : Tout, les personnages, les tomes… sont à JK Rowling (excepté l'histoire qui suit, bien sûr…)

**Bijour ! Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4 de ma fic ultra pourrie que j'ai très envie de laisser tomber…meuh nan je déconne ! **

**Hein ? Qui a dit que je ne faisais que déconner ? lol !**

**Et qui a dit "c'est pas trop tôt!"? (bon Ok, ça fait presque un an...V.V''')**

**Bon je l'admets, j'ai eu un mal de chien à publier la suite, je dois dire que j'ai un peu délaissé HP pour ma NGC (LOZ, TOS, SSBM, SC2…comment ça, "késako ?" ?)...hum hum...HUM HUM!...Désolée n.n" Maiiis...Comme quoi, c'est pas pass'que j'ai pas écrit de suite que j'ai tout laissé tomber pour autant (c'est pas comme certains...HUM HUM!)**

**N'empêche...Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, on était à plus d'un an avant la sortie du tome 6...Maintenant que je l'ai lu, j'ai vraiment réfléchi: fallait-il continuer "Animagus" ou bien s'en débarrasser, et écrire des fics genre 7è année? Remarquez, j'ai quelques projets pour la 7è année, quoique un peu AU (pas envie de chercher les Horcruxes lol). Mais bon, tout compte fait, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé...Au moins, Dumbledore, il est pas mort avec moi. Non mais.**

**Mille mercis pour les revieweurs, et je sers le double des « mercis » pour ma Nath's et mon Nay pour leur soutien ! Et n'oubliez pas de guetter ma bio! Bonne lecture!**

---0----0---

**Chapitre 4 :…Qui tourne mal**

20h. Couvre-feu des élèves. Tous sont dans leur dortoir respectif. Tous ? Hum, c'est à vérifier…

-Aïeuh! Purée, fais attention!

-Excuse, Harry. Vois pas bien.

-N'empêche, marche pas sur mes pieds, ça fait mAAAL !

-Oups…désolé…

-Chut! Ecoute…

Bien qu'abruti par la douleur, Harry était sûr d'avoir entendu un petit bruit près d'eux. Pourtant, ils étaient seuls. Ron et lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Le silence était pesant. Inquiets, ils pressèrent le pas. Très vite, ils parvinrent en courant aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione était déjà là. Elle était en train de touiller une mixture turquoise dans son chaudron, qui laissait échapper de la fumée bleutée…bizarre.

-Ah, vous voilà…Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? Vous êtes pâles comme des fantômes…!

-Nan mais ho, lanca Mimi, c'est quoi cette vanne pourrie?

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai pas fait exprès…, fit Herm', avant de se tourner vers les garçons. Eh ben alors? Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes, au moins?

-Ben, commença Harry, mis à part le fait que j'aie les panards en compote à cause de Ron et celui où nous avons entendu un bruit bizarre sur le trajet, pour ne pas dire hyper flippant, ça va, on survivra.

-Vous n'avez pas été suivis?

-Oh ça, pas de risques, continua Ron. Quand Harry a entendu son bruit, on a couru dans les couloirs comme des malades, et, avec la cape sur la tête, c'était franchement pas facile…

-Hum, quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Hermione, j'ai commencé à préparer la potion. Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner un petit coup de main, rien de plus. Dans quelques heures si tout va bien, elle sera prête, alors au boulot!

-Chouette, s'exclama Mimi. Cela promet d'être très interessant…

A en voir son sourire en coin et son regard brillant braqué sur Hermione, elle n'avait pas oublié l'affaire Polynectar, il y a quatre ans…

°°°

Jamais Harry n'avait vu potion aussi difficile, à part peut-être le Polynectar. Ce qui ne nous rend pas la tâche aisée, vu qu'il est fin nul en Potions. Pourtant, il apprit que son amie avait débuté il y a environ un mois, surmontant les pires difficultés de la préparation de la potion.

-Tu es sûre que nous aurons fini aujourd'hui, lui demanda-t-il.

-Sûre et certaine…Pourquoi cette question?

-Ben, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, mon père, Sirius et _le rat_ ont mis à peu près deux années pour devenir des Animagi, je me trompe?

-C'est vrai…mais tu sais, ce sont deux ans de recherches, d'échecs…et c'est au bout de ces deux années qu'ils ont trouvé le fruit de leur travail…mais moi, qui connais la bibliothèque comme ma poche, j'y ai mis beaucoup moins de temps, car le livre qui possède la recette magique fut auparavant utilisée par les Maraudeurs…

-Ah bon?

-Ouais! Regarde, ils ont même laissé des notes personnelles sur les marges…!

-Wôah, c'est cool!

-Comme tu dis, dit Herm' avec un sourire. Eh ! Fais un peu attention, Ron! Tu mets trop de pus de Bubobulb!

-Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai pas envie de devenir une bestiole à boutons en avalant ce truc, fit ce dernier. C'est pas toi qui vas te risquer à ce type de problèmes…

-Comment ça, demanda Harry. Tu as changé d'avis?

-Hum…, répondit Hermione, le teint rose vif. En fait, j'hésitais déjà à le faire, rappelle-toi de ce qu'il m'est arrivée avec le Polynectar…excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt…

-Mais…comment ça s'fait que Ron soit au courant et pas moi?

-Justement, c'est lui qui me l'avait demandé pendant les cours…et tu connais sa justesse et son tact aussi bien que moi…

-Ah, je vois, pouffa Potter. C'est lui qui t'a convaincue de ne pas essayer de devenir une Animagus…

Ils continuèrent de rire bêtement, sous le regard interloqué du grand dadais, qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation.

Durant les deux heures qui défilèrent comme des minutes, le trio infernal acheva la très difficile préparation, ajoutant les derniers ingrédients comme les plumes de paon blanc ou la morve de troll des rivières distillée, surveillant attentivement le feu magique qui brûlait sous le chaudron.

Enfin, au bout de lesdites deux heures, après l'ajout des yeux de scarabées d'Abou-Simbel et un dernier touillage de 30 secondes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, la potion fut terminée.

-Hum, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini, marmonna Hermione.

-Quoi, grogna Ron, exténué. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste, encore? Déjà qu'après tout ce qui vivait sur cette terre soit passé à la casserole...

-...Aurait-on oublié un maillon du règne animal, acheva Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux.

-Bande d'andouilles...

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, cherchant quelque chose. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes.

-Voilààà...

Elle sortit une petite fiole contenant de la poudre, couleur céralique.

-Pour le goût.

Elle en versa un peu dans la potion.

-Heu..., risqua Ron. Et c'est?

-De la cannelle.

Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Hermione fouilla ensuite dans son sac et en sortit deux verres. A l'aide d'une petite louche, elle y versa l'étrange mixture et tendit les verres aux deux garçons.

-Heu..., hésita Ron. On doit vraiment boire ça?

-Si tu le bois pas, la suite risque d'être plus difficile, répondit Hermione.

-Bon, eh bien..., dit Harry. Santé, mon pote!

-Quoi?

-C'est moldu. C'est ce qu'on dit avant de boire son verre...

-...Souvent alcoolisé, acheva Herm'.

Tous trois pouffèrent de rire et, finalement, Harry et Ron burent d'un trait leur potion.

-Beuuurk, grimaça Ron, la bouche tordue.

-Ouais, c'est clairrr..., fit Harry, la langue entre les dents.

-Hum hum..., dit Herm' (Off: LOL! A mort Ombrage!). Bon, maintenant, le sortilège...

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et la leva vers les garçons.

-Prêts? C'est parti!

(Off: Après plusieurs mois d'intenses recherches d'une formule magique maison en Latin, j'ai décidé de n'écrire aucun de mes résultats...J'ai un Latin tellement pourri, la honte...oups désolée je m'écarte de l'histoire là...Reprenons.)

Elle prononça alors des incantations compliquées et incompréhensibles, prenant soin de bien articuler chaque mot. Au même moment, la pointe de sa baguette s'illumina comme une petite étoile, mais de couleur bleu ciel. Elle émit également de petites étincelles dorées. Hermione agita alors sa baguette dans des gestes complexes, qui manquèrent de faire rire Ron tant cela paraissait comique à ses yeux. Mais bientôt, son appréhension et son angoisse reprirent le dessus.

Lorqu'elle acheva son interminable formule, la boule bleue se mit à frossir, comme si elle se chargeait en énergie, puis, soudainement, se libéra en un puissant rayon, un peu comme un laser (Off: Clin d'oeil SW, quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je venais de voir les épisodes 4, 5, 6 nn). Avec ses étincelles d'or qui tournoyaient autour, cela donnait un côté féerique, et Hermione, bien qu'à moitié aveuglée, en ressortait émerveillée. Ce qui n'était pas toutefois du point de vue de Harry et de Ronnie...

L'étrange maléfice toucha à la fois le brun et le rouquin. Tous deux firent un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber face à pareille puissance. C'est alors qu'apparurent les premiers effets.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre et, sous la douleur croissante, se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Levant la tête, sa vue se brouilla et il n'entendit plus rien. Il ne savait même pas s'il hurlait tant il avait mal, car la douleur se propageait et s'étendait jusqu'à ses doigts, faisant trembler son corps entier de manière incontrôlable. Harry se sentit partir en avant et sa tête se cogna contre le sol. Il tenta instinctivement de presser ses mains sur son visage, mais il s'aperçut que ses lunettes n'étaient plus sur son nez, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir perdues. La douleur s'intensifia encore, sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus, ses os fondirent, son coeur battit à une vitesse folle. Soudain, il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et il crut son heure arrivée. Il poussa alors un ultime hurlement de douleur (ignorant s'il rêvait ou s'il entendait réellement) et finit par sombrer dans les ténèbres.

°°°

-Ah, tu reprends enfin tes esprits.

-Hm...Oooh ma tête...!

-Surtout ne bouge pas, et garde ton calme!

-...Hein?

Aveuglé par la lumière, Harry ferma les yeux, mais n'osa pas lever le petit doigt. Il souffrait à présent d'une forte migraine, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. "Ai-je rêvé? Ou bien suis-je tombé sur le carrelage?", pensa-t-il. "Non...Malédiction, j'ai si mal...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ah, si Sirius était là, il aurait sûrement une explication..."

"Ca alors...des pattes noires? un chien?...

Sirius?"

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il regardait en direction du sol, et non pas, comme il le pensait premièrement, droit devant lui (à moins que ce ne fut le plafond?). Et ce qu'il voyait, il en était sûr à présent, ressemblait à des pattes noires et velues, mais portant des similitudes avec des mains humaines.

Ce n'était pas les pattes, ou les mains de Sirius.

C'était les _siennes_.

A ce moment précis, Harry, sentant la panique l'envahir, se leva, mais sentit bientôt que son équilibre était perturbé. Et pour cause: au lieu de voir ses pieds, ou plutôt ses chaussures, il scrutait deux longues pattes velues, noires et musclées. La morphologie de ses jambes avait également changé, il pouvait le constater sous son pantalon à moitié déchiré, ce qui devait expliquer son manque d'équilibre. Avançant péniblement (malgré les cris affolés d'Hermione ("tiens, elle est là, elle?")), il se dirigea vers les miroirs. Les premiers pas étaient difficiles, au vu des changements, mais très vite, il put accélérer le mouvement, grâce à (et Harru en eut un hoquet de stupéfaction) la présence d'une longue queue, sortie de nulle part (Off: enfin vous voyez où X3) très velue et toute noire, qui se balançait à chaque pas.

Lorsqu'enfin il se faisait face aux miroirs, il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux.

Un visage encadré de poils noirs le fixait avec des yeux en amande verts écarquillés. Le nez était plus long que le sien, et la bouche grande ouverte laissait voir des dents blanches et pointues, dont quatre canines très longues...des crocs. Ce visage était à moitié caché sous une épaisse tignasse (noir-de-jais), laissant dépasser deux grandes oreilles noires et pointues. Deux mains poilues levèrent la frange touffue, révélant à la lumière d'étranges marques autour des yeux et un large front où, bien qu'à moitié estompée, trônait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Aucun doute: ce visge, qui le regardait avec stupeur, n'était autre que le sien.

Harry était abasourdi: Que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi avait-il cette apparence? Il voulut crier, appeler à l'aide, mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, il sentit une main se plaquer dessus.

-Harry, _non!_, souffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de se faire remarquer...

Elle s'interrompit: un grognement s'était élevé dans les sanitaires.

-Oh, je crois que Ron va se réveiller, dit Hermione.

-Ron, fit Harry, et il s'aperçut alors que sa voix avait également changé. Elle ressemblait à un aboiement, ou plutôt à un jappement, tant elle était faible et aiguë.

De plus, il était tant absorbé par sa métamorphose qu'il en avait oublié son ami; mais à présent qu'Hermione avait prononcé son nom, il devint également inquiet pour lui.

Lentement, à pas prudents, il suivit Hermione à la rencontre de Ron.

A la vue de ce dernier, il laissa échapper une exclamation mêlée de surprise et de terreur.

Le changement était considérable. Ron, qui, pour des raisons mystérieuses, avait déchiré ses vêtements, revenait lentement à lui et tentait de se relever. Sa peau était couverte d'une sorte de fourrure couleur miel, fine et soyeuse. Tout comme Harry, la morphologie de ses membres avait changé: au bout de ses bras musclés, se trouvaient des mains aux doigts épais et aux ongles pointues et noires...des pattes? Cela en avait l'air. Il en était de même pour les pieds, qui s'étaient allongés au bout de ses jambes courbées.

Ron, une fois debout, perdit rapidement l'équilibre, et s'écroula sur le sol humide, sous le regard horrifié de Harry et d'Hermione. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises: dépassant du creux de ses reins, une fine et longue queue, touffue de rouge feu à son extrémité, se balançait d'agacement, tandis que le détenteur (heureux? pas sûr) de ce membre extraordinaire portait une main à ses cheveux, semblant atteint d'un mal de tête...

...Mais était-ce des cheveux? Certes, ils étaient rouge vif et touffus. Trop touffus pour un être humain normal peut-être. Et très longs aussi. Quant à la tête, Harry n'eut pas à chercher la raison de son potentiel mal de crâne. Et pour cause: sous ses cheveux enflammés, sous cette patte (ou cette main), était dissimulé un visage à première vue humain, sauf que l'humain en question se retrouve avec un nez plus large, des yeux bleu clair tirant sur le doré, une mâchoire plus carrée avec des dents étincelantes et des crocs manaçants, ainsi que des oreilles beaucoup plus larges qui étaient en partie recouverts par la crinière de feu, ne laissant dépasser que des bouts arrondis et soyeux, dû à cette même "fourrure" dorée, qui recouvrait une majeure partie du visage.

Ainsi, Ron avait également subi une transformation...

-Owww..., fit-il, les yeux embués de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Heu..., c'est tout ce que Harry pouvait dire. En effet, la voix de Ron, à l'image de Harry, avait changé: elle était plus forte, plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire, et aussi plus grave, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne, pas même au concerné.

-Eh bah, j'ai une voix bizarre, dit-il tout en se massant la gorge.

Non sans difficultés, il marcha à travers la grande pièce, passant sans regarder devant les miroirs, les yeux fixant le sol.

-Hm, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, j'me trompe, demanda-t-il à ses deux amis, levant les yeux d'abord vers Hermione, puis vers Harry. Mais, en voyant Harry, il devint pâle comme un fantôme (Mimi: Eeeh! è.é; Off: toi crève ; Mimi: c'est déjà fait! ; Off: DEGAGE!) et se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

-Ha...Harry, c'est toi? Bon sang, Harry, tu t'es regardé?

-Ce...Ce devrait être à moi de te poser la question. Mais regarde-toi!

-M...Moi? M-Mais...AAAAAHHH (Ron venait de se voir dans les glaces) C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR? QU'EST-CE QUI M'EST ARRIVE! MON BEAU VISAGE! C'EST HORRIBLE! (il commença à courir à travers les toilettes) SI CA S'TROUVE, JE VAIS MOURIR! NOOON! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE, JE SUIS BEAUCOUP TROP JEUNE! AU S'COURS!

-Bon sang, Herm', fais-le taire, cria Harry, ses mains sur ses tempes (déjà endolories)

-Faudrait déjà l'attraper, andouille , rétorqua son amie. Et puis ce ne sera pas en lui plaquant les mains sur sa grande bouche qu'on arrivera à le faire taire. Non mais tu as entendu ? Il ne hurle pas, il RUGIT !

-Raison de plus pour le faire taire ! Amène-toi !

Ce fut au bout d'un effort surhumain, qui se résume pour notre « Animagus » et sa pote à littéralement plaquer, à la manière des rugbymen, notre pauvre rouquin, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle, et, par conséquent, faire revenir le silence.

-Ouf, c'est mieux, soupira Hermione.

-Oui, dit vaguement Harry. Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être plus sensible à l'ouïe, encore un peu et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourd... Bon maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui nous vient d'arriver…

-Et bien…

-Non attends, chut , dit brusquement Harry. Il venait de voir une silhouette disparaître derrière la porte entr'ouverte des toilettes des filles (« entr'ouverte » ?). C'était, il en était presque certain, la silhouette d'un petit animal quadrupède…

A l'évidence, quel peut être ce quadrupède ?

-Hermione, vite ! Il faut partir d'ici !

-Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Gnnnnn…Kesskisspass ? (Ron venait de sortir des vapes)

-Miss Teigne nous a vus ! Rusard va s'amener dans les parages et on risque très gros si on nous cale !

-Oh, malheur…, gémit Hermione.

-Vous savez quoi ? Nous sommes maudits, dit simplement Ron.

°°°

**HOURRA ! ENFIN FINI ! Encore pardon pour le honteux retard, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée… Pour la suite, un peu plus d'action maintenant, puisque l'intrigue est ENFIN en marche ! Et pis je sais pas, vais-je le mettre en parallèle au tome 6 ? Hum, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…**

**Bon, je sais pas du tout quand je vais publier la suite, mais j'espère ne pas trop tarder cette fois ! Mais soyez sûrs d'une chose : Quand je commence quelque chose, je le termine toujours ! Je sais, je traîne, mais comme dirait l'autre : Mieux vaut tard que jamais…**

**Bon, ze veux plein de reviewwwwws, j'adore ça ! n.n**


End file.
